I Will Never Let You Go
by Roxy54
Summary: This is my version of what happens to Chuck and Blair after he trades her to Jack for the Empire. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone. I posted the beginning of this story before but it was my first attempt at fanfiction and after re-reading it I thought I could do better so I took it down and I am re-posting it here with additional chapters. This is my version of Chuck and Blair after the Jack/Empire debacle in season 3. It may not be yours. I see them as more of a classic couple with traditional male/female roles. I always saw Chuck as an alpha male and I didn't like the way the show turned him into a wimp at times. Parts of this story can get kind of rough physically so if that offends you or you are a feminist at heart then this story is not for you. Please review I would love to know what you think. **

**Empire Hotel, Penthouse**

Chuck was enjoying his morning coffee when he heard the elevator doors open.  
Blair came in accusing him of ruining her party. Her "rebound reception" as he called it. She was going on and on about him putting a dating fatwa on her so no other man would go near her. He thought about lying to her, continuing to pull strings behind her back, but he decided that honesty would get her to realize what he already had. He would never let her go. "We're over Chuck, unclench."

Chuck just smirked at her. "Blair, we will never be over, the sooner you realize that the happier you'll be." She held her head high, sticking up her chin and said, "I'm never coming back to you." Chuck leaned his face in towards her looking her directly in the eye. "Yes, you are, it's just a matter of when. In the meantime you are sorely mistaken if you think that I will allow anyone to even get close enough to you to touch you. Whether you agree or not, you are mine, and you know how I hate to share what belongs to me." Blair put her hand on her hip and glared at him. "Well, you didn't mind sharing me with your uncle for your precious hotel." "I never thought you would actually go to him. No one forced you to meet him." Blair was aghast. "I forced myself for you, to get you what you wanted, to make you happy." Chuck gave her a pointed look. "You are the only thing that will make me happy." Blair crossed her arms in front of her and raised her voice. "Well that's too bad because we're done and you may have scared off every man on the upper east side but this is a big island and you can't control everyone."

"Please by all means, try and test your theory, see how well it works out for you." Chuck took a sip of his coffee. "I will, I deserve to be happy Chuck and I will not allow you to stop me from finding the man of my dreams." Chuck put down his coffee and looked at her raising his eyebrow. "That's rich seeing as we both know that the only man you dream about is me." Blair scoffed. "That's not true, I dream about other men, all the time." Chuck just smiled. "Really?"

Chuck walked up to her and turned her around so her back was to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you think the other men that you dream about can get you wet just by pulling you up against them like I'm doing to you now?" Blair stopped breathing, she couldn't concentrate when he was like this, she instantly lost all control and became his puppet, allowing him to pull all her strings. In one move, Chuck was under her dress, ripping her thong off and sticking two fingers inside her. Chuck was rubbing her clit with his thumb while he slowly pulled his fingers in and out of her. They went in easily, Blair was already dripping when he put his hand under her dress. Blair began to moan soft sobs of pleasure at Chuck's touch. God she hated him. It made her crazy that he could bring her to orgasm so quickly. How powerless she became at his touch. "You actually think you can find happiness elsewhere?" Chuck placed his other hand under her chin and forced her to look up into the mirror that was in front of them, to see her own face contort in pleasure as his fingers continued to work inside her. Blair tried to look away but he wouldn't let her, forcing her to acknowledge what was between them, that only he and he alone could make her feel this way. "That someone else could ever make you scream like I do?" Chuck began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck as he rubbed her clit while pulling his fingers in and out of her. "Chuck, please..." Blair was close, she started to feel herself come apart. Chuck wouldn't let her. He kept getting her so close only to stop and start again. "Who do you belong to Blair?" When Blair didn't answer Chuck pulled out his fingers. Blair whimpered at his swift withdrawal and began to beg. "Chuck, please..." Chuck was lethal when he spoke again. "Who do you belong to?" Blair looked at him in the mirror and surrendered. "You, I belong to you, only you." Chuck brought her to her peak and she started to shake, her mind going blank as she came hard. Chuck pulled his fingers out of her and bent her over the couch that was in front of them. He pulled her arms behind her back crossing them at her wrists and thrust in up to the hilt while she was still riding the final waves of her pleasure. He was brutal in his assault. Possessing her with every thrust. He held her wrists with one hand while the other grabbed her hip as he slammed into her again and again knowing that his fingers would mark her and remind her that she was his long after he was finished with her. Blair began to climb again, her legs began to shake, her breathing became ragged, she was so close. Chuck was almost there. Blair began to moan loudly. He shifted so he could reach the spot inside her that would take her over the edge and he continued to pound into her, hard. She was so close. "That's it baby come for me." She cried out his name and started to convulse around him. He felt her tightening and he couldn't hold back any longer and he shot his seed deep within her. He released her and bent over her on the couch, holding her while they both lie there shaking, spent. Chuck placed his head over hers, smelling her perfume as he kissed her hair.

Neither of them said a word, afraid to let the other go. Blair finally started to rise and pulled her dress down, smoothing out her skirt. She turned to Chuck and said, "This changes nothing, we're still over and you can't stop me from dating other people." Chuck pulled her to him and took her chin in his hand tilting it up towards him. Looking down at her he said, "I can and I will. I will not allow you to be with anyone else." Blair pulled away from him and stepped back. "You're sick, can you even hear yourself? I'm not something you own." Chuck closed the distance between them. "That may be but you're still mine and I give you fair warning that there will be consequences should you somehow succeed in placing yourself on another man's arm." Blair looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "And what are your consequences for what you've done to me?" Chuck stared at her with a pained look on his face. "Words cannot even begin to express how sorry I am for what happened with Jack and I am willing to accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate for my offense but that punishment will never include me letting you go. I love you too much to ever let that happen".

Blair was too exhausted both physically and mentally to continue this fight with him. She couldn't think around him and she needed to get away from him so she could breathe and figure out her next move. She walked towards the elevator and was thankful that the doors opened as soon as she pressed the button. She kept her back to him as the doors closed, afraid of what she would do if she looked at him.

Once she was gone Chuck picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Andrew, it's Chuck Bass. She just left my penthouse. I want everything, where she goes, who she's with, who she sees. I expect daily reports. Thank you, I look forward to hearing from you." Chuck put down the phone, picked up his coffee and took a sip while staring out the window. He knew he would wear her down, it was just a matter of when.


	2. Chapter 2

**Waldorf Penthouse**

Blair walked off the elevator and went straight up to her room to lie down and clear her head. She was so turned around. She had only been home for a few minutes when Dorota announced that Serena was here and coming up. As soon as Serena walked in she could tell something was wrong. "B, are you okay?" " No, I'm not okay, Gossip Girl was right, I'm weak. I'm also stupid but thankfully she was kind enough to not point that out to the world as well." Serena looked puzzled. "B, what are you talking about you are neither weak nor stupid. You're one of the strongest and smartest people I know." Blair just sighed. "Not when it comes to Chuck... I had sex with him, or rather he had sex with me." "Of course you had sex with him you two dated for a long time." Blair shook her head.

"No, I mean I had sex with him about an hour ago. Possessive, mind-blowing, orgasmic, I couldn't breathe when he bent me face forward over his couch and took me from behind sex. Although truth be told sex isn't the right word for it. He fucked me. Hard. I think my legs are still shaking... I can barely walk." Serena looked like she was going to be sick. "Eeew, B, stop. I can't have these images running around in my head. I'm more than happy to listen to you but maybe next time you could just summarize and leave out the details." Blair threw her hands up in the air. "How's this for an image, I still haven't taken a shower and I don't want to because that would clean him off of me and then I wouldn't have any of him left." Serena paled. "Oh , I think I just threw up in my mouth." Blair threw herself on her bed. "How do you think I feel. My plan was to go to Chuck's to go off not get off."

"Why did you go to Chuck's in the first place." Blair got up and faced her. " Because I invited all of the most eligible bachelors from the upper east side over for a little soiree to let them know that Chuck and I were over and I was available again and no one showed up. Chuck got to every single one of them to make sure they stayed away from me." Serena sat down beside her. "B, you don't know that." "Yes, I do. He all but confirmed it when I confronted him about it." "What did he say?" "He said that he will never let me go and he will never let anyone else have me. He said he would never allow it. And then we had sex." "Why did you have sex with him?" "Because when I'm around him I lose all rational thought and the ability to control even the smallest portion of my mind." Serena gave her a knowing look. "Do you think that could be because you are totally and completely in love with him?"

"I am. But I don't want to be and it won't go away. It won't lessen. Not even a little and it doesn't matter what he does to me, it seems that nothing can make me stop loving him. He's right, we're magnetic. I'm always pulled towards him. He's like a disease from which I will never be cured." "Then why are you fighting it? Why don't you just go back to him? Make him pay for whatever he did and move on. I'm not sure what other options you have if you can't get over him." "No, I can't. I won't go back to him. I won't be weak anymore. I just have to figure out a way to fall out of love with him. I can do it. I'm Blair Waldorf. I just need to move on, preferably with someone amazing." Serena wasn't convinced. "How are you going to do that if Chuck is warding off all other men from you?" Blair stood up and put her hands on her hip. "You forget, I am the queen of scheme. How hard can it be to find someone to date in New York City without Chuck finding out about it?"

Serena gave her a pitying look. "I'd be careful if I were you. Chuck has a way of always getting exactly what he wants and right now what he wants most is you. What did Chuck say he would do if you dated someone else?" Blair looked down at her shoes. "He said there would be consequences." Serena looked at Blair raising her eyebrow. "What does that mean?" Blair looked at her. "Well, the last time I received one of "Chuck's consequences" for disobeying a direct order I couldn't sit down properly for a week but he does have a certain skill set that allows him the ability to eventually temper the pain with pleasure." "Oh my god, I did not just hear that. What did I say about details?" Blair scoffed. "Well, you asked."

Blair started smiling, a lightbulb having gone off in her head. "I have an idea. You call Nate and ask him if he knows of any Columbia parties tonight. There are a ton of hot Columbia guys. Tell him that I'm studying for a test and you're bored and want to get out. That way he can't tell Chuck that I will be there and when you meet Nate I'll be with you." Serena looked skeptical. "What if Chuck comes with Nate?" Blair smiled. " Chuck Bass at a college party, drinking beer from a keg in a plastic cup. I don't think so. He won't go anywhere that doesn't serve 40 year old Macallan. This will be great. It is the perfect first step towards my detoxification from all the Chuck Bass that is in my system." Serena looked positively ill. "Sick B, I know you meant that literally. Go take a shower!" Blair just smiled as she walked away from Serena and into her bathroom, happy to finally have a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Empire Hotel, Penthouse**

Chuck and Nate were shooting pool when Nate's phone rang. "Hey Serena, what's going on? Tonight? A guy from my lacrosse team is having a party. Why, what are you and Blair doing? Oh that's too bad, well if you're up for it I can take you with me tonight. Great, I'll pick you up at 9." Chuck finished his shot and looked up at Nate. "Going out with Serena tonight? How are things between you and my sis?" "They're going well, better than well, we're in a good place." Chuck smiled at him, happy for his best friend. "Blair isn't going?" Nate spoke while making his next shot. "No, Serena said she has a test tomorrow so she's going to stay in and study. Shouldn't you know that already? Aren't you having her every move followed?" Chuck opened his safe, reached into it and pulled out a navy blue folder. He opened it and looked at a couple of pages inside the folder. "I am, which is why I know she doesn't have a test tomorrow. I have her class schedule as well as every syllabus."

"You need help man." Chuck shook his head. "What I need is Blair." Nate thought he was crazy. "Yeah and how are you planning on pulling off that miracle because the last time I checked she wants nothing to do with you, not that I blame her. You were a complete asshole." Chuck was undeterred. "I was but I can get her to forgive me, I just need time and I need her to be free from any distractions." Nate didn't understand. "What do you mean distractions?" Chuck smirked. "Haven't you heard, Blair has decided that she is ready to date again. That's what tonight is about. She wants to see if she can meet someone at this party." Nate seemed confused. "I don't understand, why would Serena lie and say Blair's not coming." Chuck looked patiently at Nate, remembering how slow he could be. "Blair is trying to hide from me because she knows that I will sabotage any chance she may have in meeting someone, let alone dating them." Nate wasn't surprised. "And how would she know this?" I may have told her when she stopped by earlier that I would never allow her to see anyone else." Nate couldn't believe him. "Chuck, you had no right to do that." Chuck took a deep breath. "Nathaniel, rights have nothing to do with it. It is merely my self-preservation at work. Because you and I both know that if I see Blair with another man I am liable to kill him at which point I will end up in jail. Can you imagine the clothes I would be forced to wear in jail? Just the thought of it makes me ill."

"Look man, I know you're hurting but she broke up with you, you need to find a way to move on." Chuck shook his head. "I can't, I tried, there's no way around it. She is mine and I am hers. Without her, I'm not me and If I'm not me, I'm dead." Nate gave up, knowing he would have to resign himself to becoming an accomplice in Chuck's latest scheme. " So, let me guess, you've developed a new found interest in parties thrown by members of my lacrosse team." Chuck smiled. "Why now that you mention it Archibald, I have. And let's talk about the members of your lacrosse team, specifically the best looking ones and any financial issues they may currently have." Nate thought about it. "It's going to be a long night. Are you coming with me to pick them up?" "No, I think it would be better if I was there when you arrived. It will give me a chance to get to know everyone a little better before you get there."

**Upper West Side**

Chuck had already been at the party for about 30 minutes when he saw Blair arrive from across the room. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a dress that was far too revealing for Chuck's taste. At least when she was in public without him. It was a deep burgundy and the front was cut very low to her breasts and the skirt was easily three to four inches above her knee. He was appraising every inch of her when he saw her shoes. What the fuck. She was wearing the the $5500 one-of-a kind Louboutins he bought her to get her to forgive him for missing dinner at her mother's when he had to work late. The heel was at least five inches and the shoes combined with the length of the skirt made it appear that her legs went on forever. She was almost as tall as Serena in those fucking shoes. Chuck felt a vein start to throb on the side of his head and he had to take several deep breaths to calm down. He knew he had nothing to worry about. He made sure of it.

Chuck had a productive conversation with the captain of Nate's lacrosse team who assured him that all eligible men at the party would stay away from Blair, for a price. Apparently the team needed new uniforms and equipment which Chuck was more than happy to provide. He even agreed to charter a luxury bus so the team could travel to away games in style. He thought it a small price to pay for his freedom. He really didn't feel like getting arrested tonight. He texted a photo of Blair that he had stored in his phone to the captain who then sent it to all of his teammates with a note that told everyone she was off limits.

Blair still hadn't seen him and Chuck decided that it would be better to hide in the shadows so she could see for herself how futile her attempts at moving past him would be. There was a large terrace off of the living room and Chuck stepped out onto it and positioned himself in the corner so he could watch his perfect plan play out. The drapes were angled in such a way that he could see in but he was well hid to those who would look out. Flask in hand, Chuck took a sip of scotch and watched.

Blair felt great. She was so excited to finally be out, to start phase one of her "way to fall out of love with Chuck" plan. She felt free and sexy. She had carefully selected this dress from her mother's collection. It fit her like a glove and it accentuated all of her curves. Her shoes went perfectly with the dress. Chuck bought them for her. She wore them on purpose. He couldn't control what she did. She knew these shoes were a large part of the package that would help her seduce someone tonight. Even though he wasn't here the shoes were her way of rebelling against him. Of her telling him that not only would she move on from him tonight but he would help her do so.

Nate left her and Serena and went to get them drinks. While he was gone she and Serena checked out the room. They both noticed a lot of very handsome looking men. "Not bad Blair, you were right there are a lot of hot guys at Columbia". It was then that Blair noticed the men that were checking them out, or more precisely checking Serena out. Nate noticed too as he came back with the drinks. He handed them to us and then placed a very protective arm around Serena's waist. Nate's lacrosse buddies immediately started to look away from Serena and all of them started giving Nate looks to show him how awesome they thought he was to be with someone so hot. Blair had counted on that and was fairly certain that the spotlight would shine in her direction now that the Goddess Serena had been safely removed from play. It was then that she started to notice something very odd. It happened more than once. In fact it happened about 4 or 5 times. She would look over at a guy and find him checking her out and when she locked eyes with him he would look at her, appear startled, and immediately walk away from where he was standing. This continued to happen at least three more times. The free and sexy feeling she had was slowly being replaced by feeling of claustrophobia combined with a side of looking hideous. She knew she'd been out of the game for awhile but she never had guys look away from her like she was a troll. This was not going well. Her whole plan was starting to crumble.

Serena must have noticed something was wrong because she asked Blair if she was alright. Blair told her and Nate what was happening and Serena looked at her like she was crazy. Nate didn't. Nate started looking at the ceiling. He always wore his thoughts on his face. He was so easy to break. "NATE!" He kept trying to look anywhere but at her. "What?" "Nate, do you know why all of the men at this party are treating me like I have the plague?" Now he started to look at his shoes. It was Serena who finally got him to talk when she grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. "How would I know?" It was Blair's turn to start in on him. "Nate did you tell Chuck what you were doing tonight? " "I may have mentioned it." Blair felt her blood pressure starting to rise. "And did you tell him that I was staying home to study for a test?" "I did" "So Chuck had no idea that I would be here tonight, right?" "Well not exactly." Blair was practically shrieking, "What do you mean not exactly?" "Chuck knows all of your classes, he has every syllabus. He knew you didn't have a test." "Damn that motherchucker! Where is he?" Nate looked around the room and didn't see Chuck anywhere. "I haven't seen him. Maybe he's not here." Blair thought about it for 2 seconds. "He's here. And if he thinks he's getting away with this he is sorely mistaken." Blair looked towards the door and saw a whole new group of men walk into the party. "Nate, are those guys on your lacrosse team?" Nate looked over by the door. "No, I've never seen them before. "Perfect. See you two later." With that Blair walked over towards the group that just walked in, on a mission. Nate and Serena just looked at each other, shook there heads, and went back to enjoying the party.

It didn't take Blair long to find a willing accomplice. One of the guys that had just came in immediately walked over to her as soon as she looked in his direction. As he approached his gaze followed her from top to bottom resting on her shoes. This was perfect. He looked at her like she was sex on heels which is exactly the way she wanted him to. She knew Chuck was here, watching. She looked back at him with the same appreciative gaze. He was hot. Not hot like Chuck. He was taller, about 6'2", and blond. She could tell by his body that he must be athletic. She could see his muscles through his shirt. When she got closer she saw his eyes. They were green. They were absolutely striking. He walked up to her and as he introduced himself he took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it. His actions were that of a perfect gentleman. God, she hoped not. He had an accent. He said his name was Will and he was from Dallas. Who cares, thought Blair, just keep looking at me like that and talking to me with that amazing drawl. Striking the sexiest pose she could muster and batting her eyes at the newest answer to her problem she spoke. "I'm Blair. What brings you to New York? Do you go to Columbia?" "No, I'm only here through the weekend. I'm visiting my cousin and he lives down the hall so we thought we'd stop by. I must say I'm glad that we did." As they continued to talk Blair slowly moved closer to Will as he moved closer to Blair. They continued to flirt up a storm while another much darker storm began to swirl up from the terrace.

Chuck's mood was turning blacker by the second as he watched the scene unfold before him. He immediately texted the captain to get him to stop whatever was happening between Blair and the motherfucker-who-was-about-to die at Chuck's hand. The captain looked in his direction and gave him a nod indicating that he would fix it. Chuck felt marginally better as the captain walked over to Blair and pulled the motherfucker away from Blair for a private chat. When they were done talking the motherfucker walked up to Blair, pulled her into his arms and started kissing her. Not only was he kissing her, he was crushing her body into his and he had started to run his hands all over her. Chuck saw red and immediately looked at the captain who looked back at Chuck and shrugged. Chuck took out his wallet, pulled out a c-note and began to rip it half in front of the captain. The captain raised his hands as if to say hold on and he went and grabbed another lacrosse player. The motherfucker now had his hands cupping Blair's ass as he pulled her closer to him while sticking his fucking tongue down her throat. Chuck was about to walk over and kill him when the lacrosse player that the captain had been talking to pretended to trip and spilled his entire drink on the motherfucker, thereby saving said motherfucker's life. The lacrosse player feigned ignorance and apologized profusely while showing the motherfucker to the bathroom. It looked like he told Blair he would be right back and he walked away following the guy who spilled a drink on him. Chuck was not going to wait for that to happen.

As Chuck walked over to Blair he texted Arthur to have the limo waiting when he got downstairs. He was at her side in seconds, grabbing her elbow to lead her out of the party. Blair was not surprised that Chuck was on her the minute Will walked away. She was however, slightly shocked at the sight of Chuck. She had never, in all the years she had known him, seen him look so angry. It was like he was in a rage. He got her to the hallway and she started to pull away from him, telling him to let her go, that she wasn't going anywhere with him. That only seemed to make him angrier and at that he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder and pushed open a door in the hallway that lead to the stairs. Blair started to squirm to get him to put her down but he held on to her like he was a vice grip as he carried her down the stairs. She began to use her fists to pound on his back and his only response was "enough". He said it with such force that she stopped hitting him and stayed perfectly still. Chuck got them out onto the street and she saw that Arthur was standing there holding the door open for them. He pulled Blair back down and practically threw her into the limo. Arthur closed the door behind them and within seconds they were driving away.

Chuck was in a rage. Blair was not helping. She was looking over at him, smug, practically smiling. He couldn't take it. He opened the sun roof and reached over and grabbed her legs. He ripped one shoe off then the other and threw them through the roof out onto the street. "My shoes, really? Isn't that a bit juvenile, even for you?" Chuck's anger had barely cooled. "Perhaps, but I didn't have them made so you could wear them when you wrap your legs around another man while playing the whore." Chuck heard Blair's intake of breath at being called a whore and he didn't care. He wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him. "I told you I was moving on Chuck." Chuck leaned in closer to her and was an inch away from her when he spoke. "And I told you there would be consequences." Blair tried to move away from him but she was already up against the door. "Of course, I forgot. Is this where you pull me over your knee, bare my ass and give me the spanking you think I deserve?" Chuck looked right at her, his dark eyes were lethal when he spoke. "Oh sweetheart, make no mistake, you will take a very long turn across my knee for the events of this evening. But if I were you I would consider myself lucky that your punishment will have to wait. I'm sparing you the feel of my belt which is the only thing I think you deserve with your little performance being so fresh in my mind."

Blair's pulse started to quicken at Chuck's threats and at his close proximity to her in the limo. He was practically on her. Her mind was racing as he reached over and grabbed her thighs and pulled her under him. He looked absolutely possessed. He placed his hands in the bodice of her dress where it cut down to her cleavage and pulled it apart. He then worked his way down, pulling and ripping until the dress was completely destroyed. Blair couldn't move. She had a plan. What was that plan? She couldn't remember. She probably couldn't even say the word plan. She was falling again. She always did when he got like this. Who is she kidding she falls whenever he touches her. Nothing turned her on more than seeing him like this. Possessed, like an animal. Throughout their relationship she would try to anger him like this, so he would take her like he is now. That is why she acted that way tonight, that was her true plan, the one she would never admit to. She let Will touch her because she knew if she did she would get this. Chuck raw, dangerous, out of control. If he touched her now he would know. He would feel how wet she is. How turned on she gets when he rips off her clothes and treats her like she is his possession. When he tells her that no one else can have her. He seemed even more crazed when he looked down at her after he ripped apart her dress.

His anger started to rise even higher. She was wearing a lingerie set that was made of black lace and completely transparent. Her breasts were heaving out of the bra and the panties were made of just the slightest amount of material. This is what she wore to move on. His mouth was on her in an instant. His kiss was punishing. He coaxed her lips open and played with them with his tongue, biting them. He heard her moan and felt her tremble beneath him as she raised her hips up to meet him trying to pull him to her with her legs. He took her ear between his teeth and let out a hiss as he nibbled on it. Then down her neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks as he went. His hands reached down to her bra and he looked right at her as he grabbed the fabric between her breasts and ripped it right off of her. He then lowered his head and took one breast in his mouth sucking hard on her nipple. He continued to suck and moved on to the other nipple while she writhed in pleasure underneath him and took his head in her hands grabbing his hair and pulling him closer as he sucked harder on each breast. Blair was starting to unravel. The harder he sucked the closer she came. She didn't think she could take much more and then he pushed both of her breasts together and took both of her nipples in his mouth and sucked hard. She felt it all the way to her core. It only took seconds and she came apart, shaking as wave after wave of euphoria passed over her as she had her first orgasm.

Chuck was smiling as he came back up and kissed her again. She wanted more. She couldn't wait. She reached down and undid his pants and pulled him out. He was already hard as she pulled his pants down over his ass. He positioned himself at her entry and looked right at her before he entered her and his eyes said it all. She was his, only his. He continued to thrust in and out and had his hand wrapped around her ass as he pulled her to him every time he entered her. Every thrust was more possessive than the last. He knew she was about to come and he waited until she was close and then he placed his finger on her clit and forced her to look at him while he played with it while thrusting into her harder and harder until he saw that she was at the edge. He thrust into her one last time as they were overtaken by one of the most intense orgasms either had yet to experience.

He laid down on top of her and placed his head next to hers. His tone was lethal as he whispered into her ear, "you play the whore for no one other than me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Empire Hotel, Penthouse**

Chuck had them dropped off at the service entrance at the Empire. They couldn't go through the front. He had destroyed everything she had on. He had a robe brought to his limo and he put it on Blair and carried her all the way to his suite. He went straight into his bathroom and after taking off his clothes and Blair's robe he led her into the shower. Blair was still in a daze from the limo. She didn't say a word as Chuck began taking care of her. He washed her hair and he took a great deal of time washing her body. He stood behind her and lathered the soap over every inch of her. Blair pushed back into him and felt him harden behind her. The water was cascading down both of them as Chuck began to kiss her neck. He ran his hands down her back kissing every part of her as he went. He told her to bend forward and put her hands on the wall and she immediately complied. He continued to kiss her going down further and further and he ran his hands over her ass and cupped each cheek as he softly kissed every inch of her. He lifted her leg and placed his head between her legs. He spread her lips with his other hand and licked her with his tongue until he found her clit and then he sucked on it while stroking her with his fingers. He continued to suck and lick, swallowing her juices. Nothing ever tasted as sweet as her. Blair nearly fell to her knees. He was consuming her completely. Chuck wouldn't let up. He heard her moans get louder and louder and he could feel her walls tightening. She screamed his name as she started to shatter. Her body shaking uncontrollably as she came. Chuck licked and swallowed everything she gave him and when he was finished he got up and rinsed both of them off. Blair was spent. She just wanted to sleep. Chuck turned off the water and led them out of the shower. He dried them off and wrapped a towel around Blair. Then he began to brush her hair. The action was so intimate and Blair was so sated that she began to forget about everything Chuck had done. Chuck on the other hand had not forgot about everything Blair had done.

When he was done brushing her hair he removed her towel and took her hand to lead her into the bedroom. Blair walked over to the dresser pulled out a nightgown and slipped it over her head. Chuck put on pajama bottoms and went and sat on the edge of the bed facing Blair. When Blair turned around she saw Chuck use his index finger, motioning for her to come to him. Blair froze. "Chuck, I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep." Chuck just stared at her. "And you will, as soon as you've been properly punished." Blair's eyes widened as she looked at him. "You can't be serious. After everything you've done. You have got to be kidding. We are still nowhere close to being even." Chuck looked her right in the eye and very calmly said, "this isn't about my behavior, this is about yours." Blair folded her arms across her chest and glared at him and Chuck just let out a long sigh. "You were told that there would be consequences and you will pay them now." Blair began to back away from Chuck. She almost got to the door when he spoke. "If you leave this room and I have to come and get you it will be much worse and you know it. Come to me now." Blair stopped dead in her tracks, knowing that he spoke the truth. Reeling from the fact that she was to be punished for what she did but he got off scott free. She wanted to run. Her mind was focusing on every possible escape route she could think of. She knew Chuck would punish her the moment she let Will touch her. Trying to talk him out of it was futile and deep down she knew she didn't want to. "You can't get away. I locked the elevator and I am the only one with the key. I will give you to the count of three. One... Two... Th." Blair walked over to him before he got to three and with her head held high she pulled up her nightgown baring her ass and draped herself over his knee. Chuck took her free arm and pulled it behind her back and held it in place at the small of her back so she couldn't use it to cover herself. "Why are you being punished?" He brought down his hand hard on her ass. "Aaah" she screamed out. "Because I let another man touch me" Smack. She screamed out again and instantly felt herself get wet. She tried to focus on the pain. Chuck could not find out that she was wet. He would make it much worse if he knew she was enjoying any part of it. He had very rigid views when it came to a punishment spanking versus a pleasurable one. The problem was that Blair was rarely able to separate the two. "And why are you not allowed to let another man touch touch you." Smack, again she screamed. Her screams were getting louder with each slap. "Because I'm yours. I belong to you, only you." Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. I won't do it again, I swear. Please, I'll behave." Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Blair screamed out, "I'll be a good girl, I promise." Chuck continued to spank her, ignoring her pleas and her ass got redder and redder as she got louder and louder. Finally after the thirtieth slap he stopped. Blair was crying and Chuck pulled her up into his arms and held her as she continued to sob. Every nerve ending was on fire. The spanking hurt and she knew that tomorrow would bring a world of pain but right now all she could think of was how badly she wanted him. She knew he wouldn't touch her. He never did after he punished her. She would have to wait. She never knew which punishment was worse, the spanking or the waiting. He lifted her up and placed her on her side of the bed. He got in behind her and held her close to him as she stopped crying and listened as her breathing calmed. She was so tired. "I love you." Those were the last words Blair heard as she drifted off to sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night Blair woke to Chuck working his way down her neck with soft kisses. He turned her towards him and began to kiss her. His coaxed her mouth open and ran his tongue along her lower lip before delving inside her mouth. He wanted to taste every inch of her. She met his kiss and arched into him as he pulled her close. He pulled off her nightgown and reached down and ran his hands along her ass to pull her to him. Blair instantly stilled. The pain mixed with the pleasure of his kiss and his hands roaming all over her left her dripping. Chuck knew that it would. Chuck turned her around and laid her back down on her side. He lifted one of her legs ever so slightly and entered her from behind He slowly made love to her, pushing himself into her deeper and harder with each thrust until they were one. Blair started to moan getting louder as he kept pulling in and out of her each time connecting with her very sore ass. The feeling was exquisite and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. He kept at it, still slow and deep and hard. They were both overcome with their love making. The intimacy of the act a reflection of their love. This is who they were. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Each knew they were not complete without the other. As always Chuck timed his movements perfectly allowing them to reach their peak at the same time, both screaming as they did so. When they were finished he held her close as she rested her head on his chest and they both drifted back to sleep, basking in their bliss, both somehow hoping it would last.

Blair woke before Chuck and stared at him, watching him sleep. She loved him with everything she had. She shouldn't. She knew she shouldn't but she did. He was everything to her. She knew she was being weak but she could not fathom a world in which he wasn't hers. Where she wasn't his. She tried to move on but she didn't want to. She wanted Chuck. How would she get past what he did? She slipped of bed and got ready, careful not to wake him. She was grateful that she still had plenty of clothes to choose from in his closet. She walked into the kitchen to make some coffee and found some already made. When she looked up she saw Nate reading the paper while eating his breakfast. "Morning Blair." Nate waved his hand to the food on the table next to him, indicating it was for her. "I had them bring up some yogurt and fruit for you." Blair was about to go sit down next to Nate and stopped when she remembered her very sore ass and the pain that chair would bring to it. Nate got up, walked over to the chair and pulled it out revealing a very thick and plush pillow that he had already placed on the chair. Blair turned three shades of red, sat down, and began eating her breakfast. "Thank you." Nate just smiled and continued eating. "How did you know?" Nate just shook his head. " I saw you with that guy and I saw Chuck's face when he took you out of there. Honestly, the only reason I came home last night was to make sure no one died." Blair looked down at her plate, she should be embarrassed but she wasn't. Nate never judged her. She practically lived in Chuck's suite and Nate was well aware of Chuck's dominating tendencies where she was concerned. Tendencies Blair never thought she would agree to let alone like. "I'm glad you two worked it out. He is unbearable when you aren't around. It was like that time you went to visit your dad. You were only gone a week and he was a total prick. He literally falls apart when he is not with you. He's miserable. It's not fun to see." That's when it came to her. That is how she would punish him. It wouldn't be forever but it would be long enough to torture him. To make him pay for that deal he made with Jack. "Nate, do you have a key to unlock the elevator?" Nate looked up at her and smiled. "He locked you up here?" Blair smirked. "Of course he did, he's a Basshole. Can you let me out, I have to get home." Nate got up and motioned towards the elevator. "Sure, I'll even get you to the lobby."

Blair texted Dorota on the way to her penthouse to tell her to start packing. She called Serena and told her about her plan and swore her to secrecy. It was the only way they could have a future. She wanted so desperately to forgive him. His punishment would allow her the ability to do so without her feeling weak. She had to work fast to get out of town before Chuck tried to stop her. She called her father and asked for his help without giving him too many details. She told him that she and Chuck were getting very serious and she needed some time away from him so she could be certain that he was the one. It wasn't a complete lie. He agreed to help her and said he would do anything for her. With Dorota's help she was ready to leave within an hour of leaving Chuck. It didn't take long for her to settle into her first class seat on her way across the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Empire Hotel, Penthouse**

Chuck began to stir and reached for Blair. All he found was an empty bed. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. He got up, put on his robe and went to look for her. He went into the living room and found Nate sitting on the couch playing a video game. "Nathaniel, have you seen Blair?" Nate paused his game, "she left a little over an hour ago." Chuck stared at him in disbelief and asked "how did she manage to get on the elevator." Nate knew he was going to be pissed but he didn't regret helping her. "I unlocked it for her and escorted her to the lobby." Chuck was fuming. "You what! I know that the main ingredient in your head is weed but I would have thought that even you could figure out that I had the elevator locked for a reason." Nate just shook his head and said, "I'm sorry man, I didn't realize we were keeping prisoners, my bad." "She wasn't a prisoner Nathaniel. I just needed more time with her to get her to forgive me." Nate looked surprised. "She didn't forgive you?" Chuck just glared at him. "I thought perhaps she had but her great escape seems to indicate otherwise. I just needed more time" Nate started to laugh at him. "You're going to need a hell of a lot more than time. You may want to rethink your strategy for getting Blair to forgive you. She had to sit on a pillow to eat her breakfast this morning. Taking her over your knee is not the tactic I would use on my road to redemption. You're an idiot if you think that will help you get her back." Chuck just sighed. "That had nothing to do with getting her back. She was well aware of what was going to happen to her the minute she encouraged that neanderthal to put his hands all over her. She knew I was there. She knew I would be watching her. She did it to provoke me. She knew the rules. She chose to break them." Nate could never understand the intensity that was Chuck and Blair. He was so relieved that he and Serena were drama free. Chuck went back into his bedroom to get dressed for the day. He needed to find Blair.

**Waldorf Penthouse**

Chuck stepped off the elevator at the Waldorf penthouse with a bouquet of peonies and a box from Tiffany's that contained the Garden flower diamond bracelet. He began to walk up the stairs when Dorota called out to him. "Mr. Chuck she not here." Chuck immediately noticed that Dorota looked nervous like she was hiding something. "Where is she?" Dorota looked down at the floor. Chuck's instincts started screaming that something was very wrong. "Dorota tell me?" Dorota looked up at him and could see the tension flowing out of him. "Miss Blair leave country. She not tell me where. She say she need to get away from you. She have me pack two big suitcase. She make me do very fast. Shoes almost take up one whole bag. She was like possessed person shouting for me to pack faster and faster. She keep telling me she have me deported back to Poland if not get everything ready right away." She ran. From him. Chuck thought he was going to hyperventilate. He had to grip the railing as he fell down onto the stairs. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and that is when he saw Dorota pull an envelope out of her apron. "She tell me to give this to you." Dorota handed Chuck the envelope and he just stared at it. His mind going back to the note he left her after his father died. When he left. He knew he wasn't going to like the contents but after about a minute he opened it, took out the paper, and began to read.

**_ Chuck_**

**_You're right. Last night I finally came to the realization that you will never let me go. This morning I came to the realization that I don't want you to. Words cannot begin to describe the pain that I have felt and continue to feel over your betrayal. I could not live with myself if I were to sweep what you did under the rug and just move on as though nothing happened just because you want it to. As you have so often pointed out there are consequences. Last night I paid mine and this morning you must pay yours. If we are to have any chance at a future you must honor them. If you do not then I promise you, I will be lost to you forever. I have left the country and have told no one where I am going. I will not be back for three months. We will have absolutely no contact during that time. I hope that this time apart will help me move past the pain you have caused me and will help you remember to never cause me that pain again. Do not try to find me or contact me in any way. If you do we will never be together again. If you leave me be I will come back to you at the end of the three months. I will not let anyone touch me during this time. Neither will you. This is your punishment. _**

**_ I Love You,_**  
**_ Blair_**

Chuck just sat there staring the letter. He felt like someone had ripped open his chest and pulled out his heart. Three months. Three fucking months. There was no way he could be without her for that long. He would go out of his mind. He had to give her credit. It was brilliant. This would be sheer torture for him and she knew it. It was the perfect punishment. He reread her letter. There were no loopholes. It was very straightforward. Well there were almost no loopholes. The letter said he couldn't have any contact with her and that he couldn't find her. It didn't say anything about him hiring someone to find her and getting someone else to contact her. He could barely fathom surviving her no contact rule. If he didn't know where she was and what she was doing he had no doubt that he would go insane. He had no intention of letting that happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lyon, France**

Blair settled into her father's chateau with ease. It took quite awhile to get there. She spent no more than a few days in each city. Always moving so Chuck couldn't find her. She didn't want to head straight for Lyon because she knew that no matter what she wrote he was looking for her. She purposely avoided France. She knew that was the first place he would look. She started in Rome, walking everywhere as it still hurt like hell when she sat down. She went on to Florence, Bologna, Genoa, Verona, and Milan stopping for longer in the small towns in between that only took cash. It was a pity she couldn't stay in Milan longer. There were too many boutiques where she used her credit card. He would definitely find her in Milan. From there she went to Zurich stopping for a few days in Lausanne and Geneva before heading to her father. She had been traveling like a first class nomad for well over a month when she finally arrived in Lyon. She thought she would think of him less if she kept going but he was constantly in her thoughts. She wished he was with her with every new place and missed him more each day. She didn't know how much longer she could last and was cursing her insane inner monologue for insisting on a three month absence. She had to be strong. It was the only way. She wouldn't let him find her and she prayed that her subterfuge would work.

In Zurich she befriended a fellow New Yorker at Teuscher where she was buying champagne truffles for Daddy and Roman. Of course the young woman was from Brooklyn and had a huge backpack but Blair was able to look past those unfortunate facts for her own greater good. She found out that the woman was continuing her journey through northern europe and would spend the next two months traveling through Croatia, Hungary, Austria, The Czech Republic, Germany, and the Netherlands. Blair convinced the woman to let her subsidize her trip. She gave her several of her credit cards to use at various luxury hotels, five star restaurants, and clothing boutiques for the rest of her trip. The woman thought she was crazy and initially refused. She remained unconvinced until Blair told her that she was from the Upper East Side. She finally agreed once Blair let her record her holding her passport and insisting that she had her express permission to use the cards. That should keep that Basshole at bay.

Her father and Roman doted on her like she was a small child. Her father was very pleased when she told him that Columbia agreed to hold her place while she spent the rest of the semester on sabbatical. She spent her days strolling through the vineyard and curling up under a beautiful oak tree reading. Roman began to teach her how to cook and they would pick fresh vegetables from the garden and make the most fabulous meals. After dinner they would drink wine and play board games. It made her realize just how much she missed her father. Her father and Roman took her on a tour of the ancient churches. They started at the Cathedral of St. John and ended at the Basilica of St-Martin-d'Ainay. They were all so beautiful. Her favorite by far was the Cathedral of St. John. Slowly, she was beginning to feel like herself again. It was almost as if this trip was cleansing her soul. She longed for him but she knew made the right choice. She needed to heal and she needed to be alone to do so. She would have lost herself in him if she stayed. She also knew that he needed to really feel what it would be like to be without her.

**Empire Hotel, Penthouse**

It had been six weeks and still nothing. He had the best P.I. in Europe on retainer and he kept coming up empty handed. He was sure she was in Lyon with her father and Roman but the P.I. checked there first and she wasn't there. He finally thought he found her in Milan. Her credit card popped up all over that city but by the time he was able to get there she was gone. He spent the next three weeks following her trail but she was never where her credit cards said she would be. It just got worse from there. He couldn't stay in Europe. He had to get back to the The Empire and Victrola. The dancers were threatening to walk out and occupancy was down at the hotel. He told the P.I. to keep at it and went home. Not being with her was driving him crazy. He missed her more than he ever thought possible. It took weeks before he was able to wake up without reaching for her. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since she left. He was so restless. It took him forever to fall asleep and if his sheets were any indication all he did was toss and turn when he did. He just had to hold on for six more weeks. Only then would he be released from this purgatory of his own making. He continued to get daily reports from the P.I. which included spending reports from her various credit cards. She was all over Europe. Alone. That thought alone caused him to pour himself a scotch at 9:30 a.m.

He was sitting on his couch drinking when Nate woke up and strolled in wiping his eyes. Nate had stopped speaking to him shortly after Blair left. Chuck couldn't blame him. He would take Nate's head off for just about anything. Now Nate just ignored him. He thought this morning would be the same. Apparently it was not. "Man you need help. It's 9:30 in the morning and you're sitting here drinking scotch. I don't know what you're so depressed about she told you she's coming back to you. She could have just left your ass for good. God knows she had a good enough reason." Chuck continued to sip his scotch with a sour look on his face. Nate was right. "I know and I should try to focus on that but I am so worried about her. I have no idea where she is, who she's with, if she's safe. I can't function without her. I miss her more than anything but what's really killing me is not knowing where she is." Nate sat down next to him and looked at all of the papers on the coffee table. "What did your P.I. come up with?" Chuck motioned to the reports on the coffee table. "Nothing. She's been in almost every country in Europe but as far as I can tell she never stays in the same place for more than a few days." Nate just started smiling. "Of course she doesn't. This is Blair we're talking about. She knows you're looking for her so she is always staying a step ahead of you. That fact alone should put your mind at ease. Clearly she's fine if she is this good at hiding from you." Chuck gave Nate a dirty look and refilled his scotch. Nate felt sorry for him. He's never seen his friend so dejected before. This was Chuck Bass. He always got what he wanted. Always. Nate picked up a stack of reports off of the table and looked at them. "Are these her credit card statements." Chuck just nodded. Nate began to look through them. "Hey man have you looked at these?" "Nathaniel I have been looking through them for weeks. They all have the same charges. Luxury hotels, five star restaurants, high end clothing boutiques." Nate laughed. "Well you haven't looked at this one because it says she bought stuff at the Gap in Croatia and while she was there she stayed at a Radisson." Chuck immediately got up and yanked the statement from his hand. "What the fuck? That conniving, deceitful, scheming little...It's a smoke screen. She got someone to use her cards. She knew that's how I would track her." Nate just shrugged. "Of course she did, she's Blair Waldorf."

Chuck had a new sense of purpose, like he had finally solved the puzzle. He called his P.I. in Europe and told him to sit on the Waldorf chateau in Lyon. She had to be there. Chuck had left him one of the Bass jets and he said he could get there in a couple of hours. Chuck put the drink down and got in the shower, excited for the day for the first time in weeks. Two hours later he called. He found Blair. Chuck hadn't been that happy in weeks. Chuck told him to stay on her without being seen and to report back to him on her daily activities. He could do this. He could make it the three months. As long as he knows she's okay...


	7. Chapter 7

**Lyon, France**

It was a beautiful day and Roman asked Blair if she wanted to go to the market with him to pick up some groceries and anything else they may need. Blair really enjoyed Roman's company and told him she would be happy to go with him. She wanted to stop at the pharmacy after the market to see if she could get something for her stomach. She had been nauseous all morning and she vomited after breakfast and it wasn't on purpose. She felt better now but she wanted to get some medicine in case it came back. She and Roman walked through the market selecting various items that they would use to prepare their meals for the week. When they left they walked past a food vendor who was frying Boudin Noir and the smell immediately made Blair sick. She had to run into a public restroom so she wouldn't vomit in the street. That fact alone made her even sicker. When she came out Roman had a worried look to his face when he asked her if she was alright. "Blair ma cherie, you look pale. Let's get you home and into bed." That sounded wonderful but she wanted to stop at the pharmacy first to see if she could get something that would help her stomach settle. Roman took her to the pharmacy and she explained all of her symptoms to the pharmacist to see if he could recommend something. The pharmacist thought about it for a minute and began asking her questions. He wanted to know if she was nauseous constantly or did it come and go? What was she doing right before she got sick? Was anyone else in the house sick? Had they all eaten the same food? Blair and Roman answered the pharmacists incessant questions and when he was finally finished he told her he had something for her. He left them briefly and when he came back he handed Blair a 7-UP, some crackers, and box containing multiple pregnancy tests. Blair's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened with shock as she looked back and forth between the pharmacist and Roman. She managed to sputter out a very unconvincing, I'm not pregnant and both men gave her a sympathetic look and the pharmacist asked her when she last had her period. Blair couldn't remember but she did remember that she had not had it since she came to Europe and that was, "OH MY GOD!" over eight weeks ago. Blair started to hyperventilate and the pharmacist handed her a paper bag to breath into. They managed to calm her down and her breathing returned to normal after about a minute. Roman was holding her and rubbing her back saying the nicest most supporting things he could. Telling her that a baby is a blessing, she's going to be a great mother, Valentino started a new maternity line, she could have Gucci make her a beautiful stroller and get an amazing Prada diaper bag. It was very sweet but it wasn't helping. Pregnant. She was in shock. She couldn't believe it. She should be cursing that motherchucking Basshole but she knew the minute the pharmacist said she was probably pregnant that she wanted it to be true more than she had ever wanted anything. A baby... Chuck's baby. Roman asked the pharmacist for a referral and it was just their luck that his brother was supposedly the best OB/GYN in Lyon. He called him for us and we set up an appointment for the next day. He told Blair that the tests he gave her to take home were very accurate and she could find out for sure before tomorrow. He also added a bottle of prenatal vitamins to her items and sent her on her way telling her to take one every day because she needed the folic acid for the baby.

Roman took Blair home and put the groceries away while she went to the bathroom to take the test. Her father had been helping out an old collegue on some big tax case and hadn't been around much for the past week so it was just the two of them. Roman was more like a friend than a parent and she was so grateful that it was him that was with her. She could not imagine asking her father to sit with her while she waited for the results of her pregnancy test. She opened up three of them and peed on them all one right after another. She put the caps on, wiped them off and carried them into the kitchen. Roman just looked at her as she placed them next to each other in the counter and they set the timer for 5 minutes just like the box said. The box lied. Not even a minute later each one showed a definite bright red plus sign. It was like a loud chorus of clowns singing, "YOU'RE PREGNANT, YOU'RE PREGNANT, YOU'RE PRE E EGG NANT!" Roman came around the counter and gave her a very big hug. Blair focused on trying to describe her feelings and the main one that kept screaming at her was elation. Roman began preparing dinner going on and on about her needing protein and apologizing to her about the fact that she could no longer have wine. Blair didn't care. All she cared about was the baby inside her and the appointment tomorrow that would tell her that her baby was perfectly healthy, how far along she was and when she was due. She knew she had to tell Chuck but she decided to wait until after the appointment so she could tell him what the doctor said. Her father called while she and Roman ate dinner and said that negotiations had broken down and he was so sorry but he had to go to Paris for a couple of days. Blair felt relieved. She would rather live with this news for a few days before her parents got involved. She decided to read in bed and turn in early. She was so tired. Roman told her that being tired was normal, said goodnight, and told her to get some rest. She drifted off to sleep with her book still in her hands thinking only of the child that was growing inside her.

**Empire Hotel, Penthouse**

It was early afternoon when Chuck's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his P.I. calling from Lyon. "Hello" "Hello Monsieur Bass it's Jean Pierre. I have some news that I thought you would want to hear before I sent you my report." Chuck took a deep breath afraid of what was going to come out of the man's mouth. "What is it Jean Pierre?" "It's Mademoiselle Waldorf. I followed her this morning as usual only she didn't look well. She went shopping with her stepfather and after she left the market she ran into a public restroom where I believe she vomited." Chuck stilled instantly. Blair's bulimia could not be back. "Then her stepfather took her into the pharmacy to speak to the pharmacist and I was able to position myself to hear their conversation. Mademoiselle Waldorf told the man her symptoms and he gave her a can of 7-Up, some crackers, and a box containing several pregnancy tests. Mademoiselle Waldorf appeared shocked and then the man asked her another question at which point Mademoiselle Waldorf began to hyperventilate and the man gave her a bag to breath into and she got better. He then arranged for her to see a doctor, added a bottle of vitamins to her items and sent her on her way." Chuck started to smile, the first real smile he had since she left and then he began laughing. In his mind he could see the entire scene playing out in that pharmacy. Blair must be beside herself. He had to get to her. His punishment be damned. It had been 8 weeks. She would just have to think up something else that could last for another 4. Baby trumps ultimatum any day of the week. "You said she is seeing a doctor tomorrow. Did you manage to find out what time." "Yes Monsieur Bass, it is at 10:00 a.m." "Thank you, I will be there by tomorrow morning. Please stay with her until I arrive" Jean Pierre agreed and they hung up. Chuck called his pilot to ready his jet and went to pack. He stopped by the safe, grabbed his passport, took out a little black box and tucked it into his coat pocket before he left for the airport. He didn't know if he was more excited about finding out she was carrying his child or getting to lay eyes on her for the first time in over 8 very long weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lyon, France**

Chuck stood in her doorway watching her sleep for what seemed like hours. He walked over to her when she finally began to stir. Blair was starting to wake when she felt the bed dip beside her. She was lying on her back and she felt someone gently pulling her hair behind her back. Then she felt a hand trailing down her back, over her arm, settling on her hip. She smiled. She knew that hand. She quickly turned over and came face to face with the man she had missed more than anything. He smiled and said hi. That was all it took. She catapulted out of bed and into his arms like he was an oasis in the Sahara. He held her to him and didn't let her go. She was home. In his arms, she was where she knew she would be forever. He felt the same. They stayed that way just holding each other for a really long time. They only broke apart when Blair pushed him off of her to run to the bathroom just in time to make it to the toilet. He was right behind her pulling back her hair and handing her his handkerchief when she was done. He pulled her back into his arms and they just sat on the floor in the bathroom. He finally broke their silence. "You need to start getting ready if we're going to make it to the doctor by 10:00 a.m." Blair turned around, shocked that he knew about the appointment. "You know Bass it is customary for the woman to tell the man that she is with child." Chuck just smiled at how cute she was when she was sort of mad. "I'm sure it is but in this case you forgot one important factor regarding the man." "Oh really, what did I forget." Chuck gave her his best smoldering eye look and simply stated, "I'm Chuck Bass."

Blair got ready for the doctor and they both ate a small breakfast that Roman had prepared for them. Chuck had hired a car service and their driver was waiting for them to take them to the doctor. They were both nervous on the drive into town. "You know Bass, you broke all of the rules concerning your punishment. You found me and you contacted me well before the end of the three month period." Chuck smiled, put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Well techically I didn't break the rule about finding you because your note did not say anything about someone else finding you for me. I did break the no contact rule but in my defense I think in your hurry to leave the country you forgot about the addendum." Blair looked up at him and smiled. "What addendum?" "The one that clearly stated that the no contact rule would become null and void if you were found to be carrying my child." Blair chuckled. "Oh yes, that addendum, you're right I must have forgotten. How silly of me. How did you even find me let alone find out about the baby?" Chuck smirked. "Well your subterfuge was well played and I only found you a couple of weeks ago. It was Nate who figured it out. He was reading one of your credit card statements and it said you bought something at the Gap in Croatia and stayed at the Radisson. That was when I figured out you were here. I found out about the baby 10 minutes after you left the pharmacy yesterday. My P.I. heard your entire conversation. I was in the air 2 hours after that." Chuck noticed that Blair had gotten very quiet and he asked her what was wrong. "Are you upset that I'm pregnant? I mean we never talked about having children and we're both so young..." Chuck looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Upset, are you kidding? Yesterday may have been the happiest day of my life. What could possibly make me happier that having the woman I love more than anything in the world carrying my child. Yes we're young but I think we both know that we have been through more than most who are far older than us. We have nothing to worry about. We're ready for this and you are going to be an amazing mother." Blair snuggled in to Chuck as he pulled her closer to him. She was so happy that he was here. She couldn't wait for the doctor.

The doctor saw them right away and after running a new test he confirmed that Blair was in fact pregnant. He said her numbers were high and he wanted to perform a vaginal ultrasound to make sure everything was okay. He told them not to worry that this was routine and painless. Chuck helped Blair lie back on the table and the doctor began the test. As soon as he inserted the probe they were immediately assailed by a loud thumping sound that was going very very fast. Actually, it seemed as though there was thumping on top of thumping. The doctor looked over at the screen and a very large smile came across his face which instantly calmed Chuck and Blair. He pointed at a dot inside a faint circle on the grainy black and white screen and told them that was their baby. Then he pointed to a dot right next to the first one, inside the same circle, and told them that was their other baby. "Congratulations! You're having twins. You are very lucky. They are identical. It is very rare. Twins are usually fraternal." Chuck and Blair were speechless. She tried to focus on what the doctor was saying but it sounded like a jumbled mess. Twins? Identical twins? The doctor said she was 9 weeks along and she should take it very easy and avoid all stress until her second trimester which was at the 12 week mark. He told her to continue to take her prenatal vitamins. He then explained that a full term pregnancy was 40 weeks long but the term for twins is usually much shorter than that and she could go into labor as early as 34 weeks but he would like to see her get to 36 weeks. Blair continued to look at him like he was some sort of alien his words were of a strange language that she didn't understand. The only thing she heard was her due date which was April 26th of next year. Chuck started asking lots and lots of questions once the doctor was finished speaking. As always he was paying attention. He wanted to know if it was safe for her to fly, what foods were good for her, what foods she should avoid, should she refrain from physical activities, could they still have sex, how long could she be on her feet each day? Blair was reasonably certain that Chuck was going to have her carried out of there on a litter. Her ears immediately perked up at his questions. She could see the wheels spinning in his overactive, hyper-protective, dominating mind. If she didn't stop him she had no doubt that she would be spending the remainder of her pregnancy in some sort of hermetically sealed bubble. "Doctor aside from taking it easy and avoiding stress may I continue to live my life as I normally have?" Chuck glared at her. He knew what she was doing. The doctor insisted that as long as she avoided stress and took it easy she could continue to live as she normally did. He told her that her morning sickness should subside after her first trimester and she would have more energy then.

Chuck had reserved a suite at Hotel Le Royal and he took Blair there after her appointment. As soon as they got into the room he made her take off her heels. He gently pulled her over to the couch and sat down with her. "Blair, I think your pregnancy will run a lot smoother if we establish a few ground rules." Blair scowled at him, "don't you mean a few Bass rules?" Chuck didn't even try to defend himself. "Look this isn't going to be a normal pregnancy and you know how I worry. I want this experience to be as stress free as possible and I think that it will be if we could just decide on a few behavioral limitations." Chuck could see that Blair was getting madder by the second. "Hear me out, I'm sure some of them will be open to negotiation." Blair was starting to seethe. "Fine, what are they?" Chuck relaxed and let out a long breath. "Well, obviously you need to take your vitamins and make sure you eat properly." Blair just looked at him like he was an idiot. "I also want you to limit your daily physical activities." Blair raised her eyebrow at him. "Restrict them how?" "Well, I don't think it's unreasonable to ask that you stay off of your feet for most of the day and speaking of your feet your heels will have to go. You can't risk falling in them you could hurt yourself or the babies. They're not safe." Blair stood up and Chuck thought he could see smoke flowing out of her ears. "Let's get one thing straight Bass. I may be pregnant with your offspring but right now they are in MY body. A body that is not going to be kept at home barefoot and pregnant which in case you haven't noticed is exactly what you are suggesting, no make that demanding. I am not going to sit home all day swelling up like a hot air balloon eating bon bon's. You can take your rules and shove them up your..." Chuck stopped her mid rant. "Careful sweetheart insubordination is a punishable offense." Blair gave Chuck the sweetest smile she could muster while telling him that she knew there wasn't a chance on god's green earth that he would punish her in her delicate condition. Chuck reminded her that she wouldn't be in this condition forever and he was more than willing to keep a running tab of her offenses. Blair just huffed and started yelling that he couldn't just order her around and it wasn't even like they were married. Chuck got up and took her hands in his and said, "About that" Chuck lowered himself down on one knee, let go of her hands and pulled the small black box out of his pocket. He looked up at her while opening the box revealing her rather large diamond engagement ring and said, "Blair Cornelia Waldorf will you marry me?" Blair looked down at him her smile radiant, forgetting whatever they were fighting about, and said the word Chuck had been longing to hear. "Yes"


End file.
